Usted
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: Un nuevo fict, bueno one-shot... esta vez un poco retorcido, un chico enamoradizo, uno que las mata callando y las chicas que ayudan en planes de separación. Especial para Ninnia... Dejen Reviews please


Usted

Bueno Ninnia, espero que te guste este fict y para todos los demás... dejen reviews que solo cuesta pulsar GO y escribir su opinión!!!!

No se asusten que es un poco raro y juega al equívoco (me encantaaaaa como quedó)

Mejor no les explico nada y que adivinen las parejas dependiendo de lo que escribo jejejej (no crean que no es lo que parece!!!)

USTED

Mírala tan sonriente, tan feliz con el idiota de Potter... sin saber lo que siento por ella- pensé mientras apartaba la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor, no quería seguir atormentándome por esto

Pero que te pasa? Andas como idiotizado!- me gritó Malfoy sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

Qué?- pregunté sin haber entendido muy bien la pregunta

Qué demonios te pasa? Y deja de mirar a esos estúpidos gryffindor

No estoy mirando a los gryffindor- dije como si fuera obvio bastante molesto- solo la miro a ella- siseé

Ahhh a ella?- Malfoy sonrió un poco- A que ella?

A qué ella?- repetí burlonamente- no te interesa Malfoy- de nuevo volví mi atención a ella y su mirada angelical

No entiendo porqué se comporta así, cada semana cambia de chica- suspiró Pansy fríamente

Sabes estoy aquí y te escucho a la perfección- murmuré fastidiado por esa manía de Pansy de hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante

Y??? Acaso me estabas prestando atención?- Pansy sonrie sarcasticamente y continua hablando con Draco de cosas sin importancia

Pero esta vez le ha dado fuerte me ha llamado Malfoy

Por favor!!! Solo lo hace porque la última vez que te dijo que era Padma Patil, te la ligaste antes que él- Pansy y él miraron también en dirección a Gryffindor

No!!! Ella???- dijo mirando hacia la chica de mis sueños, esa que era la definitiva para mí- pero si tiene tan mal gusto que adora a Potter

No te importa, solo me concierne a mí... no te metas en esto Draco- le hice frente, no estaba dispuesto a que se llevara a mi chica

La verdad es que está muy buena, lástima que sea ella

No te acerques Draco- grité sin control y salí de allí totalmente molesto

Te haré caso Blaise, te haré caso- murmuró con malicia

POOM!

Choqué con alguien era una menuda pelirroja de ojos cafés

Lo siento- murmuró ella

No importa y ahora aparta Weasley- dije volviendo a la normalidad

Harry- dijo acercándose a Potter, Weasley y Granger

Ejemm- tosió la chica de mis sueños, la pelirroja murmuró un hola despectivo y con celos caminó sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la chica más perfecta de Hogwarts

Hola perdedores- Pansy y Draco habían llegado hasta nosotros

Piérdete Malfoy!- gritó la pelirroja- para esto, mejor me vuelvo a la sala común

El trio y mi chica siguieron su camino ignorando a la pelirroja, Draco y yo la miramos, tenía agallas esa pequeña comadreja, hablarle así a Draco

En fin, creo que yo me voy... hasta luego chicos- Pansy sonrió coqueta, lástima que ninguno de los dos le prestamos la más minima atención, estabamos demasiado pendientes de Weasley, la chica estaba bastante bien

La Weasley había dejado de ser una niña, ahora a sus 15 años , su largo cabello rojo fuego, sus grandes ojos y esas pecas repartidas por encima de la nariz le daban un aire de inocencia que podrían poner a un chico a cien en un solo segundo

Vaya, vaya Weasley- murmuré

Ayyy mejor me marcho- suspiró ella cansadamente ignorando mis palabras

La Weasley era una pequeña belleza, mi chica era perfecta , pero dentro de lo que cabe, Ginevra Weasley sería todo un reto para mí

Blaise... ni lo sueñes

Como?- pregunté a Draco

La Weasley es mía- siseó Draco en tono confidencial

Ginny...- la pareja de perdedores, dicese Weasley y Granger, volvió a ver como estaba la pequeña comadreja, ella salió corriendo para evitarles y nosotros dos fuimos tras ella

Weasley!!!!!- gritamos Draco y yo a la vez

Olvidarme

Podemos conseguirte a Potter, pero necesitamos tu ayuda

No me interesa Zabini, ya sé que quieres conseguir a Chang... pero a mí no me importan ni harry ni Cho

Eso dices tú- Draco hizo un puchero adorable y se acercó hasta ella- crees que somos idiotas?- la agarro por un brazo y bajando el tono de voz- si no fuera por Potter habrías acabado conmigo

Suéltame Malfoy- gritó ella intentando zafarse del brazo. Los dos hicieron fuerza y cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro. Draco cayó encima de ella murmurando algo parecido a

Vaya, vaya... estas incluso mejor de lo que yo había imaginado... bastante mejor- tras esto acercó su cara a la pecosa de la pelirroja y para sorpresa mía la besó mientras ella forcejeaba, al poco se rindió y correspondió a Draco- ni siquiera tú puedes resistirte Virginia- siseó victorioso Draco al separarse de ella

No voy a caer en tu maldito juego Malfoy- dijo ella dándole una bofetada y dando la vuelta para seguir su camino rumbo a la torra de Gryffindor

Pero Weasley!!!! Porqué no puedes creer nunca?- dijo alzando la voz y una ceja. Yo miré la escena divertido, la pelirroja se quedó estática en un punto y Draco para sorpresa mía murmuró algo parecido a - Yo te quiero Ginevra

El mundo ha dejado de girar y he escuchado mal, es imposible... le ha dicho a la comadreja que la quiere? Y estaba serio, sonrojado... no puede ser... Draco? Enamorado de la Weasley? Pero... no, debí haber oído mal, eso era imposible Draco Malfoy diciendo que amaba a la pobretona Weasley

Cómo?- preguntó la pelirroja sin voltear a vernos

Me has oído Ginevra, te quiero- repitió Draco, si una vez fue increíble... dos ya impensable

Qué quieres que haga Blaise?- me dijo la chica dando la vuelta y acercándose a nosotros

Ayúdame a darle celos a Chang y a Potter, alguno de los dos se desesperara y Chang será mía- sonreí tontamente nada más imaginarme la escena... Cho llorando en mis brazos porque el niño que vivió la había dejado, yo fingiendo pena por la situación y por haberme quedado sin la pelirroja y después, como en una de esas estúpidas películas muggles ella me besaría y yo... yo le correspondería y estaríamos juntos para siempre- qué?- pregunté una vez salí de mi ensoñación, la pelirroja y Draco me miraban extrañados

Y luego qué?- preguntó ella

Luego?- eso me pilló desprevenido a que se refería con ese luego?

Pues está muy claro Ginevra, cuando Chang haga caso a este, tú estarás muy dolida y caerás rendida en mis brazos- Draco habló con ese aire arrogante que le suele salir a veces, normalmente cuando no está seguro de sí mismo

Ja- exclamó ella

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Ginny, tengo que ir acostumbrándome a llamarla así, pues se supone que a partir de ahora es mi chica... sonrió a Draco

No te lo crees ni tú... deja de mentir, que vas a creerte tus mentiras y a mí no me llevarás a la cama con falsas promesas de amor- miró despectivamente a mi amigo y se agarró de mi brazo- que comience la farsa

Durante días nos pusimos al tanto el uno al otro de nuestros gustos, nuestras cosas, y tengo que admitir que me divertí con ella, es más si no fuera porque solo se trataba de un engaño para conseguir a mi Cho, realmente me habría gustado y deseado salir con ella de verdad.

La pelirroja es una caja de sorpresas, entramos en el Gran Comedor de la mano, todos nos miraron excepto draco, esto era ya un ritual, las miradas de todos los curiosos en nosotros, Weasley y Granger ignorándonos y Draco con la mirada fija en Potter y Chang esperando una señal, él siempre fue bueno encontrando señales de celos.

Perfecto- leí los labios de Draco y sonreí

Nos vemos luego- dije antes de besarla tiernamente y marcharme a la par que ella se alejaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ginny!- gritó rojo de la furia Harry Potter- Qué demonios haces con Zabini?- mira hacia todos lados- Ron dile algo a tu hermana!!!! No puede andar besuqueándose con Zabini, es un slytherin

Salgo con él desde hace una semana y media y apenas te das cuenta de que me besó!!!!- le reclama ella- no me digas tonterías Harry, hasta Ron se ha dado cuenta y ha dejado de insistir!

No te aproveches- me susurró Draco

Celoso?- pregunté con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo

Yo?- dijo con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad- sí- susurró muy bajito haciendo que Pansy y yo lo miremos sin poder creerlo

Espera un poco Draquito... me he perdido algo de esta historia verdad?- Pansy arquea una de sus finas cejas hacia arriba y nos mira a los dos- desenbuchad de una vez

Tú no debes enterarte- Draco hace un gesto cariñoso a Pansy y todos nos miran incrédulos- Qué miran?- preguntó lanzando miradas frías a todos

Pero Drac..-le puse un dedo en los labios y se calló molesta- me voy

Nos vemos - dijimos los dos

Asi que... te importa Ginny

Es solo un juego- dijo copn autosuficiencia- pero me gustaría verla esta noche para jugar

No me mientas, tú y yo sabemos que nunca antes para conseguir a una chica habías dicho te quiero... y es más nunca pensé escuchártelo decir- susurré - en fin... cuidado lo que le haces a mi novia- le guiñé un ojo

Potter y Chang terminan hoy mismo- tras escucharle decir eso, salí a los terrenos necesitaba pensar

Te dejó!- le gritó Cho a Potter justo cuando salía a los terrenos

Pero... si yo...

Olvídame, vete con la Weasley!!! Ah lo siento, está saliendo con Zabini- me quedé estático donde estaba, Draco se acercó a mí

Ve por ella- susurro- yo soluciono lo de Ginny

Salí detrás de Cho Chang, mientras Ginny me observaba

(esto sigue tras mi salida, conversación oída por unos chicos de 2º de Hufflepuff, par de cotillas)

Weasley... vamos a hablar al lago si?- preguntó Draco Malfoy. Ella por respuesta se levantó de su asiento y le siguió

Qué quieres?- le preguntó a bocajarro nada más llegar

Necesito una respuesta, no juegues conmigo Virginia Weasley- murmuró Malfoy un poco sonrojado

Por qué debo creerte?- demandó Ginny mirando al rubio con cara de poco amigos

Por que es la verdad... si no que haria yo mendigando una respuesta de parte de una Weasley???- dijo mirándola con tristeza a traves de sus frios ojos, ella solo le correspondió con una mirada aún más triste

Lo siento, lo nuestro no... además no debí ayudaros, pasar tanto tiempo con Blaise...

Qué??? Acaso estás... tú no puedes... él... yo- Draco comenzó a ponerse rojo- como te atreves?

Draco...- Ginny miró a Draco suplicando- no pensé que

No me des explicaciones- Draco se sentó en una roca tirando piedrecitas al lago

Blaise quiere a Cho- murmuró sonrojada la pelirroja sentándose junto al rubio- aún así tú y yo...

No puede ser tan complicado- Draco miró a la pelirroja, ella le miró con una media sonrisa,- verás es muy simple...- la besó de improvisto haciendo que olvidaran todo lo demás

OH... vaya!- Ginny se tocó los labios sorprendida, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en todos su años en Hogwarts- esta bien Draco, nos merecemos una oportunidad

Qué?- Draco la miró extrañado- hace un momento me decias que no y ahora...- levantó una ceja- claro es que un beso Malfoy es especial

(Volvemos a mí relato)

Cho... yo puedo ayudarte, Ginny no me quiere- repuse al alcanzarla por fin

Oh, eres tan tierno!- contestó ella abrazándome, la miré y la besé... estaba traicionando a Ginny

Has visto eso Jake?- preguntó una chica cerca de nosotros

Sí, Malfoy y Weasley besándose- respondió el llamado Jake

No te parece romántico, sus familias no se soportan y ellos están enamorados

Susan, has visto demasiadas películas muggles

Les pedí que me contaran la historia, esa que habeis leído antes y entonces me di cuenta Cho no era la mujer de mi vida y posiblemente Ginny sería mi mejor amiga y nada más, confundí los sentimientos.

Ya la encontraré- pensé sonriente- debería dejar de meterme en otras parejas

Lo siento Cho... busca a Harry, te quiere y tú a él...- dije

Blaise...- sonrió a modo de despedida, asintió con la cabeza, me dio un beso y se marchó en busca de Potter

Y Chang?- preguntaron Draco y Ginny a la vez, llegaban tomados de la mano y sonrojados

Con Potter, no la quiero... solo me obsesioné

Como siempre- murmuró una voz a mis espaldas

Como iba diciendo, solo me obsesioné... pero os tengo a vosotros tres, ya la encontraré- sonreí. Draco y Ginny se miraron

No te preocupes Draco, te quiero- Pansy los miró

Tanto secreto para esto Draquito?- se burló Pansy- para saber que te gustaba la weasley no tenías que armar tanto escándalo, lo supe hace unos meses

Adiós Blaise- me saluda una chica rubia bastante mona

Esa es Susan?- preguntó a Draco

Lisa Turpin- contesta Pansy a mi lado

Adios Lisa- digo guiñándole el ojo

El conquistador al ataque- gritó Draco mientras me alejaba para coquetear con Lisa

Por favor!!! Y vosotros le dais ánimos!- murmura Pansy

Ey Pan!!! Deja de ser tan molesta y búscate un chico- le digo desde lejos

Sí claro... como si fuera tan fácil- murmura bajando la vista al suelo. Dejo de andar hacia Lisa, Susan o como quiera que se llamase la rubia esa

Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado

No es nada Blaise- me dice ella arrugando la frente, sé que me está mintiendo. Draco y Ginny se miran asombrados, hasta que la pelirroja ahoga una exclamación

Qué?- preguntó yo, Pansy hace señas desde mi lado y Ginny se calla- Pansy anda furiosa hacia el castillo sin despedirse

Creo que sé que le pasa... pero no es buena idea contarte precisamente a ti... deberías entenderlo por tí mismo- Ginny me guiña un ojo y yo salgo tras Pansy para averiguar que le pasa

Te quiero pelirroja

Y yo a ti rubio engreído- se fundieron en un beso mientras alcancé a Pansy

Dime que te pasa de una vez

Qué tu no lo veas no es mi problema- me golpea en el pecho molesta, la miro y está llorando

Si es porque Draco está con...- pero ella me corta

Eres un maldito estúpido Zabini!!!! Cómo va a importarme lo que haga Draco... creí que tú sabrías que mis gustos habían cambiado!- sigo igual de sorprendido, no sé que esta pasando por la cabeza de Pan

Cuéntame

Eres estúpido o te lo haces!!!! Estoy esperando que te des cuenta de que yo también soy una chica!- me grita ella... claro que había notado que es una chica, una chica muy bonita con esos ojos azul oscuro, ese cabello castaño claro... esos labios... esa sonrisa que me dedica cuando... ouch mierda si que soy un estúpido- pienso instantaneamente

La miro evaluando que hacer, me acerco a ella, la radeo por la cintura con mis brazos y la beso.

Sí he notado que eres una chica Pan, una chica muy bonita- le digo quitándole las lágrimas

Fin!!!!!!!!

Este ... no se me asusten!!!! Me voy a dedicar a escribir ficts hasta nueva orden (ejemmmm ejemmmm no me queda más remedio que escribir, ya los iré mandando cuando tenga noticias de mi Modem o me vaya a un cyber... mi ordenador no hace mucho más por ahora y ni que decir que hasta que por lo menos no nos manden la orden de ... pues deberé quedarme sin intentar conectarme con el otro XDDDDD que complicado es todo)

Este fict va dedicado aunque con mucho retraso a Ninnia (no me pidas que escriba el apellido que te pusiste porque seguramente me comeré alguna letra XDDDD)


End file.
